With a rising demand of customers for a voice and video fusion system, it is urgent to provide voice services, high-speed data services, video monitoring services, visual dispatching services, positioning services and other services to customs via the same network. The main services of a private network cluster industry include a single call service, group call service, video unicast service, video multicast service, positioning service and the like.
In the broadband cluster group call service in the conventional technology, all the users share a downlink cluster dedicated channel. Generally, only a calling user is in a radio resource control (RRC) connection state, and other users are in a RRC idle state basically. In the B-TrunC, a downlink channel feedback mechanism is designed for the cluster terminal in the RRC connection state, and the base station adjusts the scheduled resources for a group call dynamically based on a downlink channel state and the group call data receiving state of the group call user to increase the throughput of the system.
However, in the private network standard, the scheduled resources are adjusted dynamically based on the downlink channel state fed back by only the cluster terminal in the RRC connection state, because the cluster terminals in the RRC idle state cannot feedback the downlink channel state and the group call data receiving state, resulting in a low accuracy of dynamic adjustment on the scheduled group call resources based on the downlink channel state and the group call data receiving state of the group call user by the base station, and thus resulting in a low throughput and a low reliability of the system without a balance thereof.